


Warriors

by Julirine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vaguely ninja AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julirine/pseuds/Julirine
Summary: Belle decides to escape from her past in Avonlea and hops on a ship headed to a kingdom called Cantata. Once there, she joins a group of warriors called the Doja and begins her training as a Dojan warrior. The lifestyle is not what she is used to; but she soon adjusts, and quickly finds that she has the potential to be an excellent warrior. Despite enjoying her new life, Belle begins to question the morality of the people she has sworn to serve…particularly the Evil Queen.
Rumplestiltskin is one of the best Dojan warriors in Cantata. He serves faithfully his Queen, Regina, like every Dojan warrior must. One day, she tasks him with finding and killing the leader of a burgeoning rebellion against the crown: Lord David. Rumplestiltskin is eager to comply, as he hates any possibility of war. He knows that a rebellion made up of peasants would be no match against a warrior of Dojan training. However, the rebels are smarter than he realizes, and the rebellion grows stronger by the day…especially when a promising young Dojan warrior joins their cause.





	

Belle watched the coastline of Avonlea slowly disappear from sight from her perch on the Storybrooke’s crow’s nest. She felt oddly relieved, even though she was leaving everything she had behind and heading into the unknown. She had no plan once she got to Cantata: she had no money, no place to live, no friends—it was very likely she would soon regret her decision to go to Cantata. Returning to Avonlea, of course, was not an option.

But Belle refused to be so pessimistic about her future. After all, it surely couldn’t be any worse than the life she just left. She climbed down to the deck of Storybrooke, where the ship’s intrepid captain, Killian, was overseeing his crew adjust the sails. 

“Captain Killian?” Belle said hesitantly. 

The captain turned to give her a wolfish grin. “Yes, sweetheart?”

Belle almost reprimanded him for speaking to her in such a familiar way—but then she remembered she wasn’t a princess anymore. “Have you been to Cantata often?”

Killian shrugged, scratching his brow with his hook. “I suppose. We’ve been there often enough. Plenty of shipments to deliver there,”

Belle shifted uneasily. She never did ask what exactly the Storybrooke did; it was clear it was part of some kind of trade route between kingdoms due to the vast number of barrels below deck, but it didn’t fly the proper flags indicating it was a trade ship. It flew, instead, diplomatic flags, which gave the ship access to any port in any kingdom, as well immunity from any searches conducted at port. Belle suspected it was part of the black market trading; but this was never confirmed by the captain or the crew—and Belle didn’t press for answers, as she was grateful they were allowing her free passage. They, for their part, didn’t ask her any questions either—for which she was immensely grateful.

“What would be a good occupation for me to try my hand at?” Belle asked him.

Killian shrugged. “What are you good at?”

“I am well-read,” Belle said hesitantly. “Could I join a guild of historians?”

The captain let out a startled bark of laughter. “You really don’t know anything about your new home, do you, mate?”

Belle looked at him, not understanding his amusement.

Killian shook his head. “Queen Regina disbanded all educational guilds years ago. Said they were useless, and didn’t serve the Crown in any way. Not a fan of education, Regina. Claims it is a waste of time,”

“Why?” asked Belle, puzzled at how a ruler could not want her citizens to be educated.

Killian smirked, and leaned in close to Belle’s ear, whispering, “Because, if her citizens are smart, they would figure out a way to get rid of her!” He winked at Belle, and then added in the same undertone, “Better not repeat that in Cantata, though. Regina pursues those who speak ill of her with a vengeance,”

Belle gaped at him, wondering if maybe she should be pessimistic about her future after all. Was there no ruler in this world that was sane?

Killian chuckled at her worried expression. “Well, you could always learn a trade…how old are you?” He scanned her up and down.

Belle squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze. “Seventeen,”

“Hmm. Well, you could always join the Dojan. They will take anybody in, regardless of ability. They are recruiting this month for a new batch of trainees, and you’re about the right age.”

“And what do they do?”

The captain studied her for a while before answering. “They are Queen Regina’s enforcers—the only reason she gets away with all of the things she does. They train for a year, learning how to fight, becoming the most skilled warriors in the land. Then, once they graduate, they serve the Queen and her will. Mostly, she makes them punish anyone who has wronged her. The Dojan abilities are kept secret, so only a Dojan warrior knows how to fight like them; and only a Dojan warrior could hope of winning against one of them.”

Belle raised her eyebrows. “Anyone can join?” She began to think that this was a perfect option—not only would she learn how to defend herself, but she wouldn’t have to worry about being unemployed. “That sounds perfect!”

“Yes,” said Killian, “but not everyone continues. If a trainee seems unlikely to make a good warrior, they are kicked out.”

As Belle considered this, Killian continued to eye her. “Are you sure that you’re up to that, lass? It’s hard work, and you don’t look like you are used to that,”

Belle shrugged. “I won’t know until I try, right?”

The captain looked at her skeptically. “The ones who fail disappear,”

“Disappear?”

“They are never seen or heard from again,” he told her solemnly. 

Belle squared her shoulders. “Then I won’t fail!”

Killian gave her a wry smile. “Well, aren’t you a determined one.” He winked at her, and leaned closer, smirking, “Though, if you change your mind between now and tomorrow, when we land at port, you could always become a member of the Storybrooke’s crew. I’m sure we could find something for such a pretty girl to do,”  
Belle suppressed a grimace at the innuendo. “I feel a little seasick, actually. I think I am better suited for land,”

“Suit yourself,” Killian shrugged, turning away from her and heading toward a crew member that was struggling to tie a knot. “Smee! Don’t tell me you forgot how to tie a bloody knot! Some sailor you are!”

Belle tuned out the captain as he continued to curse at Smee. She had always longed for adventure, and the possibility of fighting against some evil monster, just like all the fairy tale heroes. Maybe this was her chance. She resolved to join this group of warriors. 

Maybe she could be a hero.  
********************   


Rumplestiltskin lounged in his chair, half listening to whatever General Spencer was saying to the Queen. He usually enjoyed being a part of the Council of advisors that aided Queen Regina’s rule (not like she listened to any of them, though). But the day had been a long one, and Rumple was ready to go home. 

“They disrespected me!” the Queen shrieked. “I want them all killed!”

If it hadn’t been treason to roll his eyes at his Queen, Rumple would have. He personally thought Regina was overreacting. Who cared if a couple of farmers in the middle of nowhere drunkenly called her the “Evil Queen”?

Regina, apparently, cared very much. And General Spencer was not one to balk at violence, reassuring his Queen that the town would be dealt with. “I’ll send a troop of Dojan to make an example of them, your Majesty. We will remind them all that it is high treason to speak such lies about the Queen!”

Regina looked mollified. She shook her head, and said in a sickly sweet tone, “I am just so worried about the increase in treason these days! I do everything for my people, and they just don’t seem to appreciate me!”

There is an increase because you expanded the definition of treason, Rumple though privately. If Regina could, she would make thinking something bad about her punishable by death—but as it is, she had to settle for punishing anyone who insulted her or who criticized her regime. And, of course, anyone who dared try and overthrow her. Not that anyone in their right mind would try. 

The Queen looked at Rumple, who had been recently promoted to the position of spymaster after he won the fifth Dojan tournament in a row. “Is there any news about the rebels?”  
“Nothing new, your Majesty. I really wouldn’t be concerned. These fools barely have a sword to wield, let alone anyone who would know how to wield it.” Rumplestiltskin reassured her. He had been keeping tabs on the little rebellion for months now, but it didn’t seem to be going anywhere. To his chagrin, he still couldn’t identify their leader (let alone locate him). But he was confident that the Dojan would be able to squash the idiots if they ever did anything beyond provoke rumors.

“Tell me immediately if you hear anything new,” Regina commanded.

Rumple politely bowed to her over the table. “Of course,”

With that, she ordered the meeting to an end. As Rumple trudged back to his rooms in the castle, he reflected on what would happen to the town whose farmers had criticized their Queen. All of them would probably be killed by the Dojan troop, even the ones who innocent of any wrongdoing. Rumple felt a little uneasy about such drastic punishment doled out to people who probably didn’t deserve it, but he knew that the people needed to be sent a message. No one could believe that they can rise up against the Crown, for that would result in war, which would kill tens of thousands, instead of the dozens inside the doomed town. And Rumplestiltskin was very willing to do whatever it took to prevent war.

So, despite his occasional misgivings, he stood proudly by his Queen as she ordered the deaths of fools who ignored the law; besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t spilled innocent blood himself. He hoped that the ragtag group of peasants who made up the so-called “rebellion of the people” would get the message. And if they didn’t, how hard could it be to fight a bunch of silly, untrained people wielding pitchforks?


End file.
